


Schlangen brauchen Wärme

by Maaiika



Series: Sintober KabuOro Challenge [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: DEEP SHIT, Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Love them, M/M, but eh, kinda established relationship, much much gayness, much sex, much talking, sintober, what's a relationship between these two?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: Reptilien sind gewitzte Jäger. Aber ohne Wärme haben sie verloren.





	1. Chapter 1

Es war früher Nachmittag, als Kabuto wieder von einer mittelwichtigen Aufklärungsmission zurück kam. Er verwischte seine Fußabdrücke routinemäßig im Schnee, vergewisserte sich, dass er keine weiteren Spuren wie Geruch oder Haare hinterlassen hatte, legte durch ein Jutsu das Geheimversteck frei, ging schnellstmöglich hinein und versiegelte wieder das Schloss. Von draußen würde es aussehen wie ein weites, leeres Schneefeld, mitten im Nirgendwo. Sie mussten sich nicht noch extra eines Genjutsus bedienen, Yukigakure war meistens sowieso nur eine schneeweiße Einöde.

Das Dorf versteckt im Schnee lag im Reich des Eises und grenzte im Süden an Otogakure.   
  


Kabuto war nicht wirklich erpicht darauf, hier noch weitere Monate zu verbringen, doch es gab jemanden, dem das noch viel mehr zuwider war.   
  
Er streifte sich den gut tarnenden, weißen Mantel ab, warf ihn sich über die Schulter und schlotterte. Auch wenn er nun hinter dicken Mauern stand, war es immer noch viel zu kalt für seine Verhältnisse.

  
Es war derselbe frühe Nachmittag, an dem er wieder einmal nachdachte und sich selbst eines besseren belehrte. Denn es war erstaunlich, wie oft Kabuto doch falsch lag.

 

Hatte er zunächst angenommen, dass Orochimaru mehr Mensch als Schlange wäre, so musste er diese Annahme jeden Winter falsifizieren.

 

In den kalten Monaten, oder zuweilen auch in Dörfern wie Kumo- oder Yukigakure, deren Durchschnittstemperatur unter fünf Grad lag, war Orochimaru erstaunlich ruhig. Schwerfällig. Müde.

 

Als ob sein Blutdurst völlig unterdrückt wurde.

Seine Rache an Konoha.

 

Sein Hass.

 

Seine Leidenschaft für's Töten.

 

All das schien zu verschwinden je weiter sie gen Norden reisten und erst wieder aufzutauchen, wenn der erste Schnee wieder anfing zu schmelzen.

Oder sie weiter Richtung Süden zogen.

 

Nun war es nicht so, dass Orochimaru im Winter rein gar nichts tat.

Aber alles, was er tat, war... belanglos. Ermüdend. Es war nicht von Bedeutung für irgendetwas.

 

Als ob er in den dunklen, erbarmungslos kalten Tagen vergessen würde, wer oder was er war. Wofür er stand.

Was er im Leben wollte. Und wen er tot sehen wollte.

 

Sie reisten im Winter dementsprechend weniger. Zumindest wechselte Orochimaru anstatt jede Woche nur alle zwei Wochen sein Versteck. Und er schickte Kabuto öfter raus um Schriftrollen oder Informationen zu besorgen. Selbst den Uchiha trainierte er in kürzeren Perioden und überließ ihn eher seinem Schicksal (hier: Freizeit), was diesem gar nicht passte.

Kabuto machte sich aus diesem Verhalten oft einen Scherz. Einen Scherz der Sorte, die niemals jemand anders zu hören bekam, denn der böse Sarkasmus hätte tödlich für ihn enden können. Egal wie geschwächt er an manchen Tagen auch war, Kabuto war sich mehr als bewusst, dass der Meister der Schlangen ihn aus einer Laune heraus umbringen könnte.

Einfach so.

Weil ihm irgendetwas nicht in den _hoheitlichen_ Kram passte.

Schmunzelnd schob sich Kabuto die Brillengläser hoch und zog den Schal, den er gedankenlos immer noch trug, enger um seinen Hals. Tatsächlich war es unangenehm kühl geworden, in den Verstecken gab es nur die Kerzen als Wärmequellen, und die waren auch nur in geringer Anzahl vorhanden. In der kurzen Zeit, in der sie die Verstecke errichteten mussten, hatten sie keine Zeit gehabt, über großartige Belüftungs- und Heizungssysteme nachdenken zu können, geschweige denn sie einzubauen.

 

Kabuto schlenderte in Richtung Orochimarus Zimmer. Dieses lag, egal in welchem Versteck sie sich befanden, prinzipiell im tiefst verschlungenen Gang.   
Er wusste, dass dieser mit Sasukes Training heute für's Erste fertig war. Er atmete gedehnt aus, als ihm auffiel, wie sein Atem selbst hier drin kondensierte.

Oh.

Dass es hier _so_ kalt war, hatte er nicht gedacht. Ihm machte das aber auch nicht so viel aus wie seinem Meister.

Abgesehen davon war diese Temperatur auch mehr als gefährlich. Tod durch Erfrieren war im hohen Norden keine Seltenheit. Wer vor dem Schlafengehen nicht darauf achtete, genügend Nahrung und Flüssigkeiten aufgenommen sowie ausreichend Decken um sich zu haben, der wachte am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr auf.

 

Kabutos Puls beschleunigte sich, wozu es keinen rationalen Grund gab. Er war, wenn es denn ging, rund um die Uhr bei Orochimaru, kümmerte sich mehr um dessen Befinden als um sich selbst und sowieso viel mehr als es Orochimaru wohl lieb war.

 

Langsam schob er die Tür zum Zimmer des Älteren auseinander. Es war eines der wenigen Privilegien, die Kabuto genoss. Er hatte tatsächlich Zutritt zu dem Gemach des Sannins, etwas, das jedem anderen strikt verboten war.

 

Doch Orochimaru sorgte tagtäglich genug dafür, dass sich Kabuto unterlegen fühlte und seinen Platz kannte. Es waren die kleinen Dinge, vielleicht sogar solche, die das menschliche Auge gar nicht wahrnehmen konnte.

Wenn sie reisten, dann lief die Schlange prinzipiell wenige Zentimeter vor ihm. Er kam auch Bruchteile für Sekunden vor ihm auf einem Ast an, er sprang schneller weiter und er bestimmte wann Rast gemacht wurde oder wann sie ihre Körper an die Grenzen treiben sollten.

Kabuto betrat den Raum vollends und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Grenzen des Körpers war ein gutes Stichwort um diesen Dickkopf daran zu erinnern, dass er seine Medizin nehmen musste. Auch wenn sie noch so abscheulich schmeckte.

 

Das Zimmer lag wie immer im Halbdunkeln. Zwar fiel graues Licht durch die klitzekleinen Spalten, die als Fenster dienten, dennoch kämpften die zwei Kerzen neben dem Bett erbittert gegen die Dunkelheit.

Orochimaru saß auf der Tagesdecke, in einen Yukata gehüllt. Ihm schien es heute recht gut zu gehen. Kabutos Lippen verzogen sich, doch er hütete sich auch nur einen Kommentar zu der viel zu dünnen Bekleidung abzugeben.

Wahrscheinlich kam er gerade aus dem Bad... oder wollte dort hin.

 

Doch er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihn ein paar Sekunden länger als nötig zu betrachten. Er kannte den Yukata. Seine Finger wussten, wie sich der violette Stoff anfühlte, sie wussten allzu gut, wie man den dunklen Gürtel richtig band und wieder löste, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit man den Stoff beiseite schieben musste, um gleichzeitig fordernd, aber auch verführend zu wirken...

 

„Weißt du... es ist unhöflich zu starren, Kabuto.“ Seine Stimme war surrend. Die Augen des Arztes lachten versteckt hinter den Brillengläsern.

„Entschuldige.“

 

Ein weiteres Privileg. Wann Kabuto das erste Mal unbeschadet „du“ gesagt hatte, wusste er nicht mehr, doch es war ein bedeutender Moment gewesen. Ein Wechsel auf eine andere Ebene.

 

„Ich dachte nur... da es sowieso so kalt in diesem Raum ist...“ Beiläufig zog er sich die Handschuhe aus und rieb seine trotz allem fast erfrorenen Hände aneinander. Dann desinfizierte er sie mit einer eigens dafür angerührten Salbe, die Tag und Nacht auf dem kleinen Holzpodest neben Orochimarus Bett stand. Das hatte vielerlei Gründe. Müsste Kabuto irgendwann (was er nicht hoffte) eine Notfalloperation durchführen, wäre diese Salbe unentbehrlich, denn mit verschmutzten Händen (wie er sie bei seinem Job nun mal hatte), würde er den Schaden im Körper des Sannins nur vergrößern.

Sie hatten nicht immer unbegrenzten Zugang zu Wasser, gerade zu warmem Wasser, und so konnte diese angerührte Mixtur wortwörtlich Leben retten.

  
„Ich brauche deine Anweisungen nicht.“ Schwerfällig drehte Orochimaru seinen Oberkörper in seine Richtung. Sein Gesicht wirkte gequält. „Es ist wieder Zeit, oder?“  
„Ja.“ Und schon machte er sich geflissentlich an die Arbeit, die Medizin zuzubereiten.

„Hast du dich um den Spion gekümmert?“, fragte Orochimaru währenddessen müde.   
„Er war kein Gegner...“   
  


Kabuto stampfte Pflanzen, die vielerorts verdammt rar waren, zu Pulver, mischte einige konservierte Vitamine hinzu und verrührte das alles in mit Zitrone angereichertem Wasser. Nein, die Zitrone half nicht viel, aber irgendwo half es Kabutos Gewissen. Wenn davon auch nicht wirklich viel mehr übrig war.

Der Ältere sah ihm dabei jedes Mal zu. Im Zweifelsfall konnte er zwar nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob Kabuto ihn mit der Mischung umbringen würde, doch es beruhigte ihn auf eine kuriose Weise seinem Untergebenen zuzusehen, wie er die Medizin herstellte.

Kabuto trat mit dem dunklen Glas in seiner Hand näher zu ihm. Nie auch nur hatte er sich neben ihn gesetzt. Er hatte die Bettdecke des Älteren nie berührt. Es gab noch so viele unsichtbare Barrieren zwischen ihnen.

Und vielleicht war es die Kälte... vielleicht war es das Wissen, dass es ihm bald so schlecht gehen würde, dass er dazu nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde... vielleicht war es aber auch nur sein kaum kontrollierbarer, widerwärtig lüsterner Körper, der Orochimaru dazu brachte, Kabutos Arm mit festem Griff zu umschlingen.   
Der Arzt blieb stehen, blickte auf die bleiche Hand, die ihn verkrampft festhielt und dann in das Gesicht seines Herrn.

Die gelben Augen funkelten böse. Er sah die Wut in dessen Augen und die Kraft, die ihn dieser einfache Griff kostete. Und das unausgesprochene Bitten, das niemals die Lippen der Schlange verlassen würde.

 

„Hier?“, fragte Kabuto nur trocken. Er hatte nie auch nur einen Fuß in das Bett seines Vorgesetzten gesetzt. Wenn sie sich näher gekommen waren, dann war es meistens auf Gängen, in Kellern, zuweilen auch in den Badezimmern passiert, jedoch nie hier im privaten Gemach. Auch dafür hatte Kabuto eine Handvoll Theorien, aber keine wirkliche Erklärung.

„Ja“, antwortete Orochimaru mit schwacher Stimme, die eher wie ein Gurgeln klang.

„Na schön... aber vorher...“ Er hob das Glas und sah, wie sich Missfallen auf Orochimarus Gesicht ausbreitete. Die Schlange zischte vernichtend.

Kabuto ließ ein schwaches Lächeln zu. „Ich habe keinen Zucker... aber...“ Dann führte er den Becher zu seinen eigenen Lippen und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Es kostete ihn einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, nicht die Miene vor Ekel zu verziehen oder die Tinktur gleich wieder auszuspucken.

Dann stieg er auf das Bett, ignorierte den unhöflichen Umstand, dass er noch Schuhe anhatte, und beugte sich zu Orochimarus Gesicht vor. Er kam ihm ein wenig entgegen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und öffnete seinen Mund.

 

Es war zugegeben ein merkwürdiges Unterfangen. Hätte irgendjemand von Außerhalb mitbekommen, wie Orochimaru von seinem Untergebenen trank, hätte er seinen Augen nicht getraut.

Aber auch das war mitunter vom Sannin selbst gefordert worden. Simple Gift-Prävention.

 

Kabuto lehnte sich zurück und wischte sich die Mundwinkel trocken. „Wie gesagt... kein Zucker. Aber ich hoffe, es ist so etwas erträglicher.“ Das Lächeln, das sich dann auf seinen noch feuchten Lippen ausbreitete, war eines, das außer Orochimaru wohl nie jemand gesehen hatte. Vielleicht noch Nono. Aber das war Jahre her und lag tief in der Vergangenheit, begraben unter Trauer und Verlust.

 

„Tze“, schnaubte der Ältere und ließ still klagend über sich ergehen, wie Kabuto mit drei weiteren Zügen das Glas leerte und es ihm auf diese intime Weise verabreichte.

  
Irgendwann lehnte er sich mit verzogener Miene zurück ins Kissen, währen Kabuto seine Schuhe auszog. Er war immer noch in dicke Winterkleidung gehüllt. Es war ihm unbeschreiblich unangenehm, auf dem Bett des Sannins zu sitzen. Er war hier so selten... So, als ob er nicht hier sein dürfte. Dann streifte sein Blick wieder Orochimarus Körper, der entspannt neben ihm lag, ausgestreckt und diese Wintermüdigkeit versprühend. Sein Atem ging ruhig und wären seine Augen nicht offen und starr auf ihn gerichtet gewesen, hätte Kabuto vermutet, er würde schlafen.

 

„Mein Lord?“, fragte Kabuto, nicht wissend, was genau die Frage war. Orochimaru atmete tief ein, fing ihn mit seinem Blick und hob den rechten Arm ein kleines Stück. Seine Hand machte eine auffordernde Geste, der Kabuto nur zögernd nachkam. Er robbte weiter vor und legte seine Hände auf den Bauch seines Meisters. Dann strichen seine Hände ohne Erlaubnis, aber auch ohne auf Barrikaden zu stoßen, vor und fühlten über den weichen Stoff, lösten das dunkle Band und zogen ihn auseinander, bis er die fahle Haut des Sannins sehen konnte. Er schluckte.

Es war so lächerlich, wie sehr sein Herz pochte.

Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er verliebt gewesen oder andere etwaige Gefühle gespürt hätte. Nur diese Situation wühlte ihn auf. Normalerweise ging er diesen Schritt nur an anderen Orten. Und ihr Zusammensein entstand meistens ohne großartige Vereinbarung, niemals aber auf die Einladung Orochimarus hin.

Die Keller oder die Gänge hatte immer etwas Distanz gewahrt. Beiden Männern, oder zumindest Kabuto, das Gefühl vermittelt, einem Zweck zu dienen. Es hatte nichts Persönliches an sich, es waren... Dienste, die sie einander erwiesen.

Doch wie er hier über ihm kniete, seinen Oberkörper Stück für Stück frei legte und in sich aufgeregte Hitze aufkeimen spürte, die er schon bald nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben würde, das alles... hatte nichts mehr von Distanz.

 

Das war Nähe.

 

Kabuto legte, diese Erkenntnis in Mark und Bein spürend, beide Hände an die Seiten des Meisters. Er war dünn, oh Gott, so dünn und knochig. Und kalt. Viel zu kalt.

So kalt, wie sein Herz sich anfühlen mochte, Tag und Nacht.

 

Jeder normale Mensch hätte womöglich Reißaus bei diesem Anblick genommen, oder sich (wie zumindest ein kleiner Teil Kabutos) große Sorgen um dessen Befinden gemacht. Auch der Arzt hatte seine Gesichtszüge nicht genug unter Kontrolle und sah aus den Augenwinkeln bereits Orochimarus Hand ausholen. Sie traft mit voller Wucht seine Wange und ritzte mit den Fingernägeln dünne, blutige Striemen hinein.

„Sieh mich nicht so an! Spar dir dein Mitleid!“

Kabutos Hand wollte zu seiner Wange wandern, doch Orochimaru fixierte seine beiden Arme. In seinen Augen lag keine Wut mehr, aber eine Warnung. Dann ließ er auf langsame, makabere Weise seine unmenschliche Zunge aus seinem Mund gleiten und hielt Kabuto so lange fest, bis seine feuchtkalte Zungenspitze auf dessen Wange ankam.

Dann zischte Kabutos Haut, während der Arzt einmal kurz die Augen schloss. Als sich Orochimaru samt Zunge wieder zurückzog, war auf der Wange nichts mehr von seinem kleinen Kontrollverlust zu sehen.

Kabuto seufzte leise. Es war nicht das Mitleid, das den Sannin so aufbrachte und ihn zuschlagen ließ.

„Nein“, flüsterte er leise, zog den grob gestrickten Poncho aus und legte sich auf den halbnackten Körper. Dann zog er die Decke über sie.

„Es ist die Nähe. Hab ich recht?“   
  
Sein Mund ruhte an Orochimarus Halsbeuge, welche sanft vibrierte, als dieser mit seiner mahnenden Stimme antwortete: „Dummer Bengel...“

Kabuto zuckte zusammen, als sich dessen kühle Finger von oben durch sein langärmliges Oberteil schlichen und über seine Brust strichen.

„Du musst deinen Puls unter Kontrolle bringen, Kabuto. Das kann nicht gesund sein.“ Er schmunzelte gönnerhaft und Kabuto wünschte ihm in einer bösen Sekunde den Tod.

„Ja“, erwiderte er säuerlich. „Ich versuche mein Bestes.“ Er hasste es, dass Orochimaru es schamlos ausnutzte, wie sein Körper auf ihn reagierte. Immer wieder.

Kabuto rutschte ein Stück hoch, sodass er der gefährlichen Schlange in die Augen sehen konnte. Und er sah, dass Orochimarus Entscheidung längst gefallen war. Kabuto seufzte gespielt theatralisch und setzte seine Brille ab, die sicheren Platz neben der desinfizierenden Salbe fand.

 

„Du würdest dich nicht damit zufrieden geben, wenn ich dir im Moment einfach nur als Wärmequelle diene, hm?“  
„Mit wem redest du?“, konterte Orochimaru lasziv grinsend und schob seine andere Hand auf Kabutos Oberschenkel höher.

„Hn. Komm her, verdammter...“ Der Arzt machte sich nicht die Mühe zu Ende zu sprechen, beugte sich herunter und küsste das giftige Wesen unter sich. Dann drehte er sich und lag wieder komplett auf dem größeren Körper, dessen dreiste Hände sich längst auf seinen Hintern geschlichen hatten. Er spürte zwei vorwitzige Finger durch den Stoff auf die Stelle drücken, die mit besonderer Vorsicht berührt werden wollte.

 

Kabuto grinste schelmisch. „So ein rasantes Tempo hatte ich nicht erwartet...“ Er strich die schwarzen Haare zur Seite und küsste die Schlange auf den Hals.

Es war anatomisch fast unmöglich, doch auch hier war er kalt. Kabuto wurde schrecklich unwohl. Ein kalter Hals war eines der schlimmsten Zeichen. Die Sorgen quollen wieder in ihm hoch, doch er wollte es Orochimaru nicht zeigen.

 

Ihm nicht zeigen wie besorgt er war. Wie schlecht es wirklich um ihn stand. Er hatte sich schrecklich vertan. Verkalkuliert.

 

Und trotzdem wollte er ihm das nicht sagen. Er wollte hier bei ihm sein, wortlos, berührt werden von diesen kalten Fingern, sich an den dürren Körper lehnen und ihm Wärme spenden, so gut er konnte.

Also küsste er sich wortlos weiter, über das Schlüsselbein, seine Brust und setzte schließlich ein letztes Mal mit seinen Lippen auf der Hüfte des Älteren an. Doch bevor er weiter gehen konnte, hielt ihn eine Hand bestimmt zurück.

„Was ist los?“, fragte die Schlange tonlos und gleichzeitig so eindringlich, dass Kabuto sofort klar wurde, dass er durchschaut worden war.   
  
Der Arzt blickte verstohlen auf, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, seinen Meister anzulügen, doch die stechenden Augen belehrten ihn eines besseren.

Er setzte sich auf, spürte selbst durch seine Hose die Erregung des Sannins, doch seine Gedanken flogen zu wild umher, als dass er sich darauf konzentrieren konnte.

 

„Es... tut mir leid. Ich...“ Er krallte seine Finger in Orochimarus Haut, doch dieser sagte nichts. Er sah nur gespannt auf den jungen Mann, der völlig verlassen auf ihm saß und... … … weinte?

„Kch... du... du stirbst“, presste er hervor, lauter als beabsichtigt und vor allem lauter, als erwartet. „Du... stirbst... und ich... ich kann nichts mehr tun.“  
  


Aufgeben war das Letzte was ein Arzt tun durfte. Seine eigene Resignation zeigen war ein unausgesprochenes Tabu. Und Kabuto hasste sich dafür, doch er konnte nicht mehr.

Er sah auf, direkt in seine Augen. Zumindest dorthin, wo er sie vermutete, denn er war ohne Brille halb blind und noch dazu kullerten Tränen unablässig seine Wangen hinab.

 

„Ich kann nichts tun, hörst du?!“ Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ließ sie auf seinen Brustkorb nieder krachen. „Ich habe alles versucht... ich kann... ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen... i-ich... ich...“   
  
Er wischte sich erbost mit dem Handrücken über die nassen Wangen und Augen, dann vergrub er schlussendlich sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Es tut mir so leid...Ich bin am Ende.“ Er war heiser, obwohl er weder geschrien noch wirklich geheult hatte. Seine Stimme wollte einfach nicht mehr. Er lockerte seine Fäuste wieder und legte seine Hände flach auf den Bauch des älteren Ninjas. Unter seinen Fingern fühlte er Leben, ein schwaches kleines Leben, aber es war definitiv da.

 

Dann schnellte Orochimarus Hand nach vorn und legte sich an seine Seite. Völlig untypisch für seinen Herrn übte sie keinen Druck aus oder forderte ihn auf, sondern lag einfach nur da. Gab ihm Halt.

 

Kabuto schluckte. „Entschuldige... das war... ich hatte wohl einen kleinen... Aussetzer. Hmh.“ Er räusperte sich. „Das kommt nicht wieder vor.“

„Kabuto... komm her.“ Jetzt zog die Hand ein wenig. „Komm gefälligst...“ Der Arzt legte sich langsam nieder, zog dabei erneut die Decke über ihre Körper. Dann kam zu der einen noch die zweite Hand hinzu und hielt ihn an seiner Seite fest.

Ehe sich's Kabuto versah, lag er in einer Umarmung.

In einer verdammten Umarmung mit dem wohl gefürchtetsten Shinobi in Konoha.

 

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. „Warum...“ Ein verzweifeltes Lachen schüttelte ihn kurz. „Warum hältst du _mich_? Das ist doch nicht...“

  
„Weil ich mich schon mit etwas abgefunden habe, womit du noch nicht umgehen kannst.“ Die Hand an seiner Seite strich auf und ab. Dieses Mal blieb sie über dem Stoff und drang nicht weiter vor.

„Aber... aber... ich bin dein Arzt“, stieß er leise hervor.

„Ja, und das ist auch gut so...“ Orochimaru drehte sich auf die Seite und zog den nur um wenige Zentimeter kleineren Körper näher an sich. Er ließ eine Hand an seiner Seite und vergrub die andere in den hellen Haaren. Kabutos warmer, stockender Atem prallte in unregelmäßigen Abständen gegen seinen Hals.

 

Und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr brauchte. Er spürte diesen warmen, dummen Menschen neben sich, der trotz allem bei ihm blieb. Er spürte Kabutos Arme, die nun auch um ihn griffen und ihn nicht loslassen würden.

 

Ihm fielen langsam aber sicher die Augen zu. Doch es war egal. Es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Wenn er aufwachen würde, wäre er da...  
  
* * * TBC * * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Es wurde mittlerweile dunkel, als Kabuto in seinem Labor stand und seine Skalpelle wartete. Er war irgendwann so leise wie möglich aufgestanden, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Orochimaru unter genug Decken begraben war und dann flugs seiner Arbeit nachgegangen.

  
Im Nachhinein war ihm das Ganze so peinlich, dass er gar nicht mehr daran denken mochte. Und er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst: Auch wenn es kaum noch Rettung für Orochimaru gab, er selbst würde weiterhin sein Bestes tun.

 

Die bestmögliche Medizin zusammen stellen, ihn mit allen möglichen Jutsus behandeln und an seiner Seite bleiben, so lange es ging.

 

  
Gedankenverloren ließ er Wasser über das Metall laufen. Sein Pony klebte ihm an der Stirn und er wischte sich mit dem Arm darüber. Der Drang zu duschen wurde stärker, doch er wollte vorher mit dem Polieren fertig werden und dann dringend einen Untergebenen auftreiben, der sich um das Abendessen kümmern sollte.

Er fuhr einmal durch seinen Zopf und stellte dann das Wasser aus. Dann schnappte er sich ein kleines Tuch vom Haken und trocknete seine Werkzeuge. All dies führte er stillschweigend und mit einem kleinen, weggetretenen Lächeln durch. Auch ihm musste es einmal vergönnt sein, abschalten zu können.

…

…

…

 

Dachte er.

 

Kabuto erschrak, als seine rechte Hand sich nicht mehr bewegen ließ. Die Paralyse ging über in seinen kompletten rechten Arm und jagte seinen alarmierten Puls in die Höhe. Die linke Hand warf das Handtuch weg und umklammerte den rechten Arm, als er auch in ihr jegliche Kontrolle verlor. Kabutos linke Hand schwebte vor seinen Augen und er war unfähig, etwas daran zu ändern.

 

Dann nahm er verschwommene Wesen um seinen Körper wahr, die sich langsam zu einer zähen Masse und schlussendlich einem Bild veränderten.

 

Um seinen Körper schlangen sich sage und schreibe drei riesige Boas. Kabuto stöhnte.

 

Er hoffte, dass es wesentlich genervter klang, als er eigentlich war. Er hoffte mit allem was er hatte, dass es nicht flehend herausgekommen war.

 

„Wenn du anscheinend nicht zu müde bist, ein derart kompliziertes Jutsu anzuwenden“, grollte Kabuto böse und mit vor Wut zuckender Augenbraue, „warum, verdammt nochmal, lässt du mich wie einen Bekloppten alles erledigen?!“

 

Er hörte die Schritte des Sannins hinter sich näher treten und das Rascheln des Yukatas, welchen dieser wohl immer noch trug. „Weil ich es liebe, wie du emsig deine Arbeit verrichtest. Immer...“ Seine Hände schlichen sich in Kabutos und hoben sie an. Die Schlangen wichen zischend ein wenig zur Seite und hissten Kabuto gehässig ins Gesicht. Dann spürte er kalte Lippen an seinen Handgelenken. „Immer darauf bedacht, alles richtig zu tun...“ Seine Lippen strichen, sich kein einziges Mal von der dunkleren Haut lösend, die Pulsader entlang bis hin zur Schulter. Kabuto folgte ihm verängstigt mit den Augen, auch wenn er liebend gern woanders hingesehen hätte.

Er wusste nicht, was übler war: Der Umstand, dass sich eine riesige Schlange um seinen Nacken und Hals schlang, oder die heimliche Enttäuschung die er empfand, weil Orochimaru aufgrund der geschuppten Bestien nicht bis zu seinem Hals vordringen konnte.

 

„Kontrollverlust, mein Lieber...“, fuhr Orochimaru mit tiefer, surrender Stimme fort, „ist etwas, das wir beide nicht leiden können. He he, nicht wahr?“ Die anderen zwei Schlangen wanden sich auf seinen Befehl hin enger um den Arzt. Beide Beine waren blockiert. Allein durch die überdimensionale Größe der heraufbeschworenen Tiere war es Kabuto noch möglich zu stehen.

Mit spitzen Fingern nahm Orochimaru ihm das Skalpell aus der Hand und legte es neben die anderen auf den Tisch.   
Dann griff er in die beigefarbene Tasche an Kabutos Gürtel und holte das Kunai heraus. Mit diesem ritzte er ihm liebevoll über die Stelle, die er Stunden zuvor geschlagen und geheilt hatte.

 

Kabuto atmete tief ein. „Könntest du wenigstens die Güte erweisen und dein... _Gefolge_ zurück rufen?“

 

Orochimaru lächelte auf eine so dreckige Weise, wie andere Menschen nur grinsen konnten.

„Ich könnte.“ Auf einen weiteren Befehl hin schlängelte sich eine Boa wieder an seinem Bein höher und umschlang seinen Körper so, dass ihr langer Leib von seinem Fuß über seinen Unterleib über die Schulter und wieder hinunter über den Schritt führte.

 

Der Arzt schloss überfordert seine Augen, als sich seine untere Körperregion mit einem freudigen Pochen meldete. „Das tust du nicht wirklich“, keuchte er ungläubig, als sich das Gewicht der Schlange auf seine Körpermitte drückte. „Das ist ekelhaft!“

 

„Oh, und wie ich das tue“, raunte er Kabuto ins Ohr und biss ihn kurz darauf in das weiche, schutzlose Ohrläppchen. Kabutos Körper gefiel der kurze Schmerz so sehr. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er alles folgende bereuen würde, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr.

 

Er spürte, wie sich Orochimarus zielstrebige Finger unter die wuchtige Schlange bis zu seinem Hosenbund stahlen.

Umständlich, ja, aber dennoch fühlte sich Kabuto von seinem Körper verraten, als dieser übertrieben auf diese kleine Geste reagierte.

 

Der Sannin streichelte über seinen Schritt, und öffnete ohne Erlaubnis den silbernen Knopf plus Reißverschluss.

 

„Lord Orochimaru, wir sollten wirklich nicht hier-“  
„Lord?“ Die Schlange lachte amüsiert und fuhr ungeniert in seine Unterwäsche. „So hast du mich ewig nicht genannt“, hauchte er und stellte mit Vergnügen fest, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf dem Körper seines Arztes ausbreitete. „Aber es gefällt mir“, wisperte er und leckte mit seiner unmenschlich langen Zunge über Kabutos Hals, der nun frei lag. Er konnte spüren, wie dieser zitternd einatmete, als er seine Finger weiter auf Wandersuche schickte.

„Da fällt mir ein“, murmelte er belanglos weiter, während Kabuto unter seinen Fingern viel zu schnell anschwoll, „wir haben es noch nie hier in deinem Labor getan, nicht wahr?“

 

„Kchhh... das hat Gründe...“ Er sagte dies mit gedämpfter Stimme. Eigentlich war ihm nicht nach Reden zumute. Orochimaru indes schien dies zu bemerken, denn er löste mit einem Mal das Jutsu, sodass nur noch sie beide im Labor standen. Kabuto lehnte gegen ihn, da er sonst völlig das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Der Sannin drängte sich von hinten verlangend an ihn.

 

„Sind deine Experimente hier wichtig?“ Doch bevor Kabuto auch nur antworten konnte, hatte Orochimaru in Sekundenschnelle von ihm abgelassen und mit einer schnellen Armbewegung jeglicher Gläser und Petrischalen vom breiten Tisch gefegt.

„Jetzt sind sie es jedenfalls nicht mehr“, knurrte er mit einem gierigen Unterton und drückte den Arzt mit dem Rücken gegen die Tischkante. Dann schob er seine Hose hinunter, legte seine Hände an die nun nackten Oberschenkel und drückte sie auseinander.

 

„Versuch, nicht zu laut zu schreien“, riet ihm die Schlange, als er schlussendlich seinen Mund über Kabutos bestes Stück legte. Kabuto, der kurz vorher noch gequält aufgelacht hatte, erging nun in einem tiefen Stöhnen. Orochimaru spielte mit ihm, nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Er rieb seine Zunge an ihm, fuhr unter ihm her, berührte diesen sagenhaft empfindlichen Punkt direkt unter dem Schaft, bis Kabuto unkontrolliert keuche.

Der Sannin fand es höchst amüsant, wie heftig Kabutos Reaktionen waren. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es dem Medic-nin irgendwann langweilig werden würde, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Es dauerte zwar zuweilen länger, bis er ihn so weit hatte, doch heute schmolz der Arzt schon dahin, wenn er nur seinen Namen anzüglich hauchte...

 

Orochimaru stupste in gleichmäßigen, langsam schneller werdenden Berührungen gegen Kabutos feuchte Spitze.

 

„Hh...hnh...“ Das laute Atmen des Jüngeren war Musik in seinen Ohren und fachte ihn ebenfalls an. Oh, er wollte seinen Arzt, er wollte ihn so sehr und er wollte ihn hier und jetzt!

Zielstrebig ließ er seine Zunge weiter vordringen, bis dem noch Stehenden bewusst wurde, was der Sannin vorhatte.

 

„N-Nein... ich-“  
„Klappe!“ Er bugsierte Kabuto auf den Tisch und zog sein Becken so vor, dass er wunderbar überall heran kommen konnte. „Stell dich nicht so an“, griente er und übte mit seinem beweglichsten Muskel immensen Druck auf seinen Damm aus. Er spürte, wie heftig der verwöhnte Körper zuckte.

 

„Oh Gott...“ Kabutos Beine klappten unwillkürlich so weit sie konnten auseinander. Orochimaru nickte selbstgefällig, strich mit seiner rechten Hand über den Phallus und bediente sich frech an den hervorquellenden Lusttropfen. Dann glitt er absichtlich noch einmal an dem kurzen, empfindlichen Pfad entlang und gelangte schließlich zu Kabutos wirklich empfindsamsten Punkt. Er drückte ein wenig gegen den Muskel, doch es überraschte ihn bei Kabutos Zustand wenig, wie schnell er unter ihm nachgab.

Weich wurde, weich und anschmiegsam.

 

Orochimaru grollte vor Ungeduld. Doch als er fortführen wollte, hielt Kabuto ihn an inne zu halten.

 

„Schon... gut...“, brachte er zwischen zwei Atemzügen heraus. „Es ist... in Ordnung. Ich komme sonst...“ Seine Wangen waren rot, erhitzt, so wie sein ganzer Körper, angespannt, wartend auf das Finale, nach dem sich sein ekelhafter Körper sehnte.

 

Und diesem Wunsch kam der Meister der Schlangen ohne Umschweife nach. Er öffnete den Yukata, unter dem er sage und schreibe nichts trug und entblößte seine ebenfalls steife Männlichkeit. Sie war bei weitem nicht so erregt wie Kabutos, doch wirkte auf diesen einladend genug, um ihn zu einem wohligen Seufzen zu bringen.

 

Als Orochimaru ihn dann fest an den Hüften packte und langsam, mit kleinen, sich wiederholenden Stößen in ihn eindrang, was einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm, kam ein Geräusch aus seiner Kehle, das ganz tief in ihm geschlafen hatte. Seine Muskeln zogen sich reflexartig um den Sannin zusammen, was diesem endlich den ersten Ton der Begierde entlockte.

 

„Kabuto...“, stieß er haltlos hervor. Dann zog er dessen Becken rhythmisch noch näher zu sich und drang noch Stück für Stück tiefer in das warme, herrlich enge Fleisch. Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst, und er fühlte sich, als hätte er keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen in Rage geratenen Körper, als er immer wieder in seinen geliebten Arzt eindrang, der sich von ihm mitreißen ließ und leise vor sich hin stöhnte.

Kabutos bestes Stück glitt hin und wieder über seinen unter dem Stoff liegenden Bauch, doch es war nicht genug.

 

Er wusste aus ihren vorherigen Malen, dass Orochimaru es nicht gut hieß, wenn er sich beim Sex selbst berührte, doch das war ihm in diesem Moment völlig schnuppe.

Wie von selbst, schamlos und ungemein experimentierfreudig, wanderte seine rechte Hand herunter und umschloss sich selbst.

Es war merkwürdig, Orochimaru in sich zu spüren und gleichzeitig seine eigene Hand wahrzunehmen, die sich dem Takt des Sannin so gut wie möglich anpasste.

 

„Kabuto“, knurrte die Schlange warnend, doch war viel zu sehr mit ihrem wilden Treiben beschäftigt, als dass sie etwas hätte tun können. Hätte Orochimaru noch genügend Chakra und Konzentration übrig gehabt, hätte er Kabuto ein Gen-Jutsu auferlegt, doch daran war im Moment nicht zu denken. Stattdessen erhöhte er sein Tempo, zum einen weil er ihn damit ärgern wollte und zum anderen weil er es verdammt nochmal brauchte. Sein Stöhnen wurde kehliger, höher und er bekam nur am Rande mit, wie Kabuto leise schreiend kam.

 

Dieses Ereignis spürte er erst am eigenen Leib, als sich Kabutos Inneres zuckend um ihn zusammenzog.

Oh, der Sannin wollte längst nicht aufhören, aber diese zusätzliche Stimulation brachte ihn zum erstickten Aufkeuchen, in dessen Folge er sich heiß und erschöpft in Kabuto ergoss.

Schwer atmend verlagerte er sein Gewicht nach vorn und lag dadurch nicht gerade anmutig auf dem jüngeren Shinobi, doch es kümmerte keinen der beiden Männer.

Orochimaru war ebenfalls bewusst, dass diese Haltung für Kabuto immens unangenehm sein musste und vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, würde er sich irgendwann dafür entschuldigen.

Doch jetzt wollte er erst einmal einfach nur gegen den Tisch lehnen, seine Beine entlasten und atmen.

 

 

„Hah... hhhn... O... Orochimaru?“  
„Hmh...“ Mit schweren Augen blickte er in das immer noch erhitzte Gesicht seines treuesten Untergebenen. Kabuto murmelte daraufhin etwas, was Orochimaru allerdings nicht verstand. Dann zog er sich aus ihm zurück und kniete sich erschöpft hin.

 

Sie gaben beide ein merkwürdiges Bild ab. Der Meister auf dem Boden kniend, der Schüler völlig erschöpft auf dem Tisch liegend.

 

„Tse“, lachte Orochimaru dann nach einer Weile leise auf. „Vielleicht solltest du dir jetzt ein anderes Labor errichten.“ Er ließ seinen Blick über die Scherben und ausgelaufenen Substanzen wandern, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches auf dem Boden zerstreut lagen.   
„... Du hast auch schon mal bessere Witze gemacht.“ Stöhnend richtete sich Kabuto von dem Tisch auf. „Wenn ich keinen Ort mehr betreten würde, in dem wir beide... … ich könnte mich in den Verstecken wohl kaum noch bewegen.“

„Mag sein“, entgegnete Orochimaru müde lächelnd. „Aber wenigstens den grotesken Pullover kannst du jetzt wegschmeißen“, sagte er und deutete auf die feuchten Flecke auf Kabutos Oberteil.

„Ich werd's verschmerzen...“ Ächzend stieg er vom Tisch hinab und zuckte zusammen, als seine Füße auf dem Boden aufkamen. Unangenehmes Gefühl in seinem Unterleib. Er hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, sich je daran zu gewöhnen.

 

Kabuto wollte sich weiter schleppen, als eine Hand mehr schlecht als Recht um seinen Fußknöchel griff.

 

„Lass mich... hier nicht sitzen“, grummelte Orochimaru so leise, dass Kabuto erst glaubte, er hätte sich verhört. Dann seufzte er. Er mochte selbst ja kaum so etwas wie Gefühle besitzen, aber er war immer wieder erstaunt, wenn bei dem Sannin welche an die Oberfläche traten. Normalerweise wurde Orochimaru nach so einem Zusammensein nicht gefühlsduselig (und Kabuto hütete sich dieses Wort auch nur laut zu denken), doch dieser Griff um sein Bein sagte mehr, als es jede andere Handlung hätte tun können.

 

„Sicher...“ Er ließ sich neben dem älteren Shinobi nieder. Und dann traute er sich und lehnte sich an dessen Rücken an. Orochimaru sagte nichts, zeigte nicht mal den Hauch einer Regung.

 

„Wenn wir... wenn wir hier länger sitzen bleiben, erfrieren wir aber“, warf er ein, als seine müden Augenlider sich immer öfter und mit Nachdruck senkten.

Das war zwar übertrieben, aber halb nackt auf dem Steinboden des Labors zu sitzen – bei einer Außentemperatur von knapp zwei Grad – war tatsächlich nicht die beste Idee, die sie je hatten. Doch Orochimaru ließ nur erschöpft den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite kippen.

 

„Mag sein...“

 

Kabuto wusste darauf nichts mehr zu antworten und schwieg. Er kniff sich jedoch in den Arm, um wach genug zu bleiben.

 

Er würde dort sitzen, eine Weile warten und eine Situation genießen, die es in dieser Form wohl nie wieder geben würde, und dann den Sannin hinaus geleiten.

 

Kabuto fühlte den anderen Körper gegen sich lehnen und atmete ruhig und entspannt. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

 

Den Sannin hinaus geleiten in das Badezimmer. Unter die Dusche.

 

_Vom Regen in die Traufe..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moin. 
> 
> Mal wieder ein bisschen KabuOro Bullshit von mir, der schon ewig auf meiner Festplatte verrottet. Ich komme einfach nie von ihnen los, selbst wenn ich ein Jahr Pause einlege... Naja. Ich war auch schon mal besser im smutten :'D ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Bin aus der Übung (Außerdem verunstaltet mir Ao3 die ganzen Leerzeilen, oh mein Gott).   
> Ich finde es irgendwie... wichtig zu thematisieren, wie Kabuto mit der Möglichkeit des Todes umgeht. Und dass nicht alles immer fluffiger Sex ist. Weil einem manchmal der Alltag dazwischen kommt. 
> 
> Das war's dann jetzt. Für's Erste. Oder so. 
> 
> Eure Meinungen sind immer gern gesehen :) 
> 
> Schönen Abend noch <3


End file.
